Efecto de los Extasis
by Andreaeb182
Summary: Acéptalo Draco, estas enfermo, borracho y ojeroso. McGonagall no le gustará para nada verte en ese estado, sobretodo hoy.-Te comerás tus palabras Blaise, cuando yo saque igual o más extraordinarios que Granger.- Si, lo que digas.- Dramione XD. Fic No. 30
1. Capitulo 1

**_Hola a todos y bienvenidos a mi fic número treinta. En definitiva estoy desquiciada por comenzar esto, pero bueno, es una promesa que hice y por tal debo cumplirla. Este es un dramione que cuenta con unos cuantos capitulos y que se desarrollaran en aproximadamente tres dían en el mundo de Harry Potter. Tal vez vean algunas cosas completamente incoherentes, pero todo tiene una explicación lógica, debido a diferentes factores bajo los cuales estaran los personajes de esta historia. n.n Así que espero que lo disfruten. Emma.Zunz aquí te dejo la primera parte del fic, no logré alargarla más por culpa de mi universidad, estoy en Renal y debo estudiar para mi segundo parcial q es este martes!! así que por favor perdonenme por dejarlas con la intriga. Pronto verán como se desarrolla la historia y como bonus estara el segundo capitulo de mi otro Dramione "Me fui perdiendo en ti"._**

**_Sin mas que decir, me despido de ustedes._**

**_Atentamente, _**

**_Andreaeb182_**

* * *

**Efecto de los Extasis.**

**Capitulo 1**

* * *

-Y la iguana tomaba café, tomaba café a la hora del té-canturreteó mientras caminaba tambaleándose por el pasillo. Eran pasadas las tres de la mañana y él estaba vagando por los corredores, sin importar si lo pillaban fuera de la cama y lo castigaban hasta el día de la graduación. No estaba plenamente conciente de lo que hacia, y su rostro sonrojado mostraba una expresión de felicidad no muy acorde a la situación.

Sus pasos resonaban en el suelo de roca, rompiendo el silencio sepulcral que llenaba el lugar, para luego tropezarse con sus propios pies y reír tontamente por ello. Dio otro paso y se apoyó a la pared de piedra, mientras intentaba parar de reír, y se dejó caer en el suelo. Se llevó la mano a la frente y se la sintió caliente. Volvió a reír por esto, y sacó de entre sus ropas una botella, la abrió y se la llevo inmediatamente a la boca, para luego simplemente tomársela casi toda de un solo trago. Tosió bruscamente entre risas, para guardar lo poco que quedaba nuevamente en el interior de su túnica. Se apoyó en la pared y comenzó a colocarse de pie, dándose contra el muro con la cabeza.

-Auch. Eso dolió.- se quejó mientras llevaba una mano a su adolorida frente. –Pero es tu culpa, estupida pared, por estar moviéndote de un lado para el otro. Aunque no se como lo haces para menear todos tus ladrillos.- masculló incongruente mientras intentaba nuevamente colocarse de pie. Luego de otros cuatro intentos fallidos y un sin fin de maldiciones, consiguió estar erguido, o al menos, estar lo más cercano a esto, según lo que su estado le permitía.

-Llegó un perezoso caminando en pijama y bostezando, le dio un empujón a doña iguana y la lanzó de cabeza al agua.- continuó cantando, soltando esporádicas risas, mientras pensaba en las pobres circunstancias de la iguana, imaginándose a más de uno en su situación.

-Y el Perezoso se toma el café, se toma el café a la hora del té.- continuó entonando a todo pulmón y con extraña alegría. Se sentía eufórico, no sabía si se debía a su temperatura que iba en aumento o a los cinco litros de whiskey de fuego que llevaba encima. Tropezó con una armadura y se la llevó por delante, rodando escaleras abajo. Pataleó con la armadura, mientras intentaba nuevamente colocarse de pie, y varias veces se vio besando el suelo, porque una de sus manos se apoya en el escurridizo metal. Cuando por fin logró su cometido, notó alegre que había llegado a su destino, "sano" y salvo, a pesar de todos los contratiempos que tuvo. Observó la entrada de su sala común y rápidamente entró por la puerta de piedra que aparecía en el muro luego de recitar la contraseña.

Encontró la sala común vacía y en una de las mesas, se podía ver multitud de libros y pergaminos esparcidos de un lado para el otro, plumas y botes con tinta. Se encontraban extrañamente ordenados, y organizados, como esperando a que alguien los tomará. Se acercó a ese lugar y encendió una de las lámparas del lugar, para luego sentarse en la cómoda silla de cuero negro, con mucho esfuerzo por supuesto, y tomar el primer pergamino que estuviera a su alcance.

-Y ahora el perezoso se va a estudiar, se va estudiar luego de la hora del té.- improvisó alegre, mientras intentaba enfocar y leer las palabras que graciosamente danzaban en el pergamino al son de una samba.

* * *

-¿Por qué demora tanto?- preguntó Ron impaciente mientras caminaba de un lado para el otro en la sala común. Harry simplemente suspiraba y permanecía sentado en uno de los sillones, observando a su mejor amigo halarse sus pelirrojos cabellos, por la impaciencia.

-Tranquilízate Ron, aún falta mucho.- dijo el ojiverde, haciendo que el ojiazul se detuviera y girara su rostro para fulminarlo con la mirada.

-¿cómo quieres que me tranquilice si aún no ha bajado, y no he podido ir a desayunar? Necesito todas las energías posibles para afrontar el día de hoy.- respondió el pelirrojo mientras volvía a ponerse en movimiento, haciendo suspirar al pelinegro.

-Y la mejor manera para lograr que el color baje su tonalidad es dándole tres vueltas en sentido contra las manecillas del reloj para luego agregarle…- se escuchó una voz que murmuraba ensimismada, mientras hacia la mímica de lo que explicaba. Harry se puso de pie y se acercó apresurado a donde aparecía Hermione, antes de que Ron lo hiciera.

-Mione, deja eso. Ya es momento de ir a desayunar.- susurró el ojiverde, interrumpiendo a su amiga. –Además, tú estas completamente preparada.- completó Harry, haciendo que Hermione lo mirara escandalizada.

-¿Preparada?- chilló incrédula y con los ojos bien abiertos. –pero si he olvidado todo lo que he estudiado en los últimos siete años.- dijo con desespero, mientras apretaba sus manos y miraba al ojiverde con miedo.

-No seas ridícula Hermione, si tú te sabes todos los libros desde la portada hasta la bibliografía, así que deja las tonterías y vamonos a desayunar que tengo hambre.- gruñó enojado Ron, mientras halaba a la castaña fuera de la sala común.

-Déjame Ron, no ves que tengo que terminar de prepararme. No recuerdo el último hechizo que nos enseñó McGonagall y la última poción que Slughorn nos ha mostrado.- chilló la castaña mientras trataba de regresar a la sala común.

-Eso no Hermione. Harry, tú y yo iremos al gran comedor a COMER, como personas normales, para luego afrontar el cruel destino que nos depara.- gruñó Ron simplemente llevándola a rastras por el hueco del retrato.

-Pero… ¿Y mis libros?- preguntó alarmada la castaña al verse afuera de la sala común de Gryffindor.

-No importan, luego los recogeremos si es que queremos comer lo suficiente antes de ir al aula de Transformaciones.- dijo Ron con un tono que no aceptaba replicas, lo cual no le importó en lo más mínimo a la castaña.

-No. Los necesito ahora. ¿Qué tal y se me olvida algo en el camino?- preguntó descontrolada, mientras observaba a todas partes, para ver si encontraba a alguien más que apareciera por el corredor y le podría ayudar.

-No te hacen falta Hermione, y si no dejas de poner pero, te juró que te tomo en brazos y te llevo al gran comedor así.- amenazó el pelirrojo, haciendo que la castaña cerrara la boca contrariada, para luego fulminarlo con la mirada y comenzar a caminar dignamente delante de ambos chicos, con la barbilla levantada y los puños cerrados a cada lado de su cuerpo. –Uff, hasta que se calló. Ya me tenía harto- soltó Ron, para luego soltar un suspiro de alivio.

-Yo que tu no diría eso en voz alta, amigo. Hermione esta descontrolada y no es sano para ti si te llega a escuchar.- aconsejó Harry, mientras caminaba junto al pelirrojo, observando la espalda recta, demasiado recta de su amiga.

-Sigue el consejo de Harry, Ronald. Si no quieres que esos rojos cabellos que tienes en la cabeza desaparezcan dolorosamente uno por uno.- sentenció la castaña sin voltear y sin detenerse, haciendo que ambos chicos se tensaran por el comentario hecho por ella.

* * *

-Draco, Draco- se escuchó una voz susurrar con suavidad. El ojigris se dio la vuelta, intentando huir de esa voz que lo molestaba y le impedía seguir descansando. –Draco, levántate.- volvió a llamar la voz. Draco se movió incomodo entre sueños y soltó un gruñido que intentaba ser un "Déjenme". –Draco Lucius Malfoy, si no te levantas en este instante sufrirás un despertar no muy dulce.- amenazó la voz, y el ojigris ni siquiera se inmutó.

-Ahhh- gritó el ojigris, levantándose inmediatamente. De un momento a otro un chorro de agua estampó contra su rostro. Un chorro de agua helada que luego le mojó todo el cuerpo, empapándolo por completo. Tembló un instante, para luego levantar su rostro y alejar con una mano los mechones de pelo que le obstaculizaban la visión, encontrándose con el sonriente rostro de Pansy y Blaise, observando como la rubia movía su varita de un lado para el otro. -¿Qué pretendías, Pansy?- preguntó el rubio mirándola con creciente odio, lo cual solo hizo que la sonrisa se ensanchara en el rostro de la rubia.

-Levantarte, Draquito. ¿Qué más que eso?- respondió la joven, observando con placer como el rostro del rubio se contorsionaba de asco al escuchar su diminutivo. –¿O es que no te has dado cuenta que te quedaste dormido en la sala común?- preguntó la joven con esa sonrisa tan típica de los de su casa. Draco giró su rostro y se dio cuenta de lo que su amiga decía era verdad. Junto a él yacían los pergaminos y libros con los que había estado estudiando el día anterior, y también explicaba el dolor de espalda y cuello que lo aquejaba.

-Hermano, tienes una cara horrible y ni se diga de las ojeras que posees.- comentó Blaise observándolo con burla. –Y hueles a alcohol, se nota que tu noche de estudios fue bastante productiva.- completó con sorna.

-Cállense par de urracas, que me duele la cabeza.- demandó el rubio, mientras se llevaba sus pálidos dedos a la sien, intentando calmar el dolor. –Y díganme que hora es.- ordenó el ojigris.

-Son las 7 de la mañana, tienes tiempo suficiente para darte una ducha y cambiarte, para luego ir al gran comedor a desayunar. No querrás llegar a Transformaciones con el estomago vacío.- dijo Pansy con una sonrisa, mientras se sentaba en un sillón y cruzaba elegantemente las piernas, atrayendo la atención de ambos chicos.

-Toma Draco, mejor bébete esto. No será que McGonagall te vea en se deplorable estado y nos quite puntos por tu culpa.- dijo Blaise mientras le entregaba un envase con una poción, a lo que el rubio enarcó una ceja.

-Acéptalo Draco, estas enfermo, borracho y ojeroso. McGonagall no le gustará para nada verte en ese estado, sobretodo hoy.- apoyó Pansy que lo miraba fijamente.

-Y no quiero que luego digas que hice trampa al dejarte ir a transformaciones en ese estado. No quiero que se diga que Blaise Zabini no es justo en cuanto a apuestas se refiere.- dijo burlón mientras observaba con el rubio fruncía el ceño.

-Te comerás tus palabras Blaise, cuando yo saque igual o más extraordinarios que Granger.- gruñó Draco luego de beberse la poción de un trago.

-Si, lo que digas.- aceptó el morocho con burla. –Esa poción te quitara la resaca, pero el resfriado te tocará llevarlo el día de hoy. Se nos acabaron las reservas de pociones antiresfrios, así que te tocará aguantarte.- dijo Blaise encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa indulgente.

Draco simplemente los miró fijamente, dejando actuar a la poción, para luego simplemente sonreírles arrogantemente y girar elegantemente sobre sus pies.

-Nos vemos en veinte minutos.- sentenció el joven mientras caminaba directamente a su habitación.

* * *


	2. Capitulo 2

**_Entra Andrea agarrada de manos de un pequeño niño de cabello negro y de ojos azules. Se detiene a mitad de la habitación y se agacha a la altura del pequeño para cargarlo en brazos, luego se pone de pie y sonríe a todos._**

**_-Hola a todos y bienvenidos una vez más a este fic.- saluda Andrea mientras abraza protectoramente al pequeño. –Estoy muy contenta por poder estar aquí con ustedes y presentarle este nuevo capitulo. Además de tener la oportunidad de presentarles a todos ustedes, a alguien muy especial.- continua Andrea con una sonrisa, para luego depositar un beso sobre la frente del pequeño. –Amor, hay gente que quiere conocerte.- murmuró con cariño al menor que escondía su rostro en el hombro de la joven. Poco a poco se fue dando la vuelta y saludo moviendo una manita._**

**_-Hola.- dijo tranquilamente el menor para luego volver a reposar sobre el hombro de Andrea y quedarse dormido._**

**_-Este es Eriol, el pequeño amor de mi vida.- presentó Andrea, abrazando un poco más al menor._**

**_-Entonces, ¿Yo quien soy?- dijo una voz detrás de Andrea, lo cual hizo que ella sonriera._**

**_-El gran amor de mi vida.- respondió la joven al tiempo que sentía los labios de Sirius sobre su mejilla. -Les estoy presentando a Eriol a los lectores. ¿Quieres añadir algo?-preguntó Andrea mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos grises del animago._**

**_-Este pequeño que ven aquí es nuestro hijo a partir de hoy. Espero que lo traten bien y que lo mimen mucho, ya que al fin y al cabo es un Black.- sonrió Sirius al terminar de decir esto, mientras acariciaba la cabecita del niño._**

**_-Bueno, continuando con el fic, quiero decir que este capitulo esta dedicado a mi amiga Aleja que ha tenido la paciencia de esperarlo.- continúa hablando Andrea, arrullando a Eriol, que se estaba acomodando. –ya se que no he hecho el oneshot que deseas, pero lo tendrás pronto. Lo prometo. Y sin más que decir, que agradecer su espera, les dejo con el cap. Nos vemos, bye.- se despide Andrea, para luego comenzar a caminar con Eriol en sus brazos y junto a Sirius, que lleva una orgullosa sonrisa._**

* * *

**CAPITULO No. 2**

* * *

Ya completamente limpio y arreglado apareció en el Gran Comedor con su temple intacto y su mirada seria, pero con las mejillas sonrojadas a causa del resfrío que tenía.

-Ese color te sienta muy bien, Draco.- murmuró Pansy mirándolo sonriente, mientras el rubio fruncía el entrecejo. -Te ves realmente tierno y me recuerda a cuando éramos pequeños y te sonrojabas por casi todo.- dijo la joven con voz tranquila. -Que tiempos aquellos.- añadió con teatralidad.

-Cállate, Pansy.- ordenó el heredero de los Malfoy mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa de su casa y se disponía a desayunar. Observó como las puertas se abrían de nuevo y entraba el trío dorado de Hogwarts. Granger caminaba enfrente con el entrecejo marcadamente fruncido y con la boca apretada, casi convirtiéndola en una línea. Su actitud era intimidante y con el cabello moviéndose a cada uno de sus pasos, lucía como una leona a punto de atacar a la menor posibilidad.

Sonrío burlón ante la analogía y observó a los dos idiotas que la seguían de cerca. Weasley con su andar desgarbado y cierto temor por la leona de Gryffindor, mientras que Potter caminaba más bien por inercia. Siguió el recorrido de la joven, saboreando la posibilidad de vencerla en su propio terreno. Vencerla en los EXTASIS y así, hacerse de una cuantiosa cantidad de efectivo, que aunque no la necesitaba siempre era bienvenida y del placer de tener a Blaise a su entera disposición para cumplir tres de sus mandatos, sin capacidad de desobedecer o desentenderse.

Tomó el vaso con jugo más cercano y bebió el primer trago. Definitivamente estaba bueno. Observó a su competencia, que hablaba con Longbottom nerviosamente, mientras le recordaba la forma adecuada de hacer un movimiento de muñeca.

-Patético.- murmuró en voz baja, mientras sonreía ante la escena. Pansy lo observaba detenidamente, para luego mirar hacia donde el rubio tenía puestos los ojos, dejando aparecer en sus ojos un brillo de entendimiento. Su sonrisa se torno burlona y tomó una taza de café, para darle el primer trago de la mañana. Necesitaba una buena dosis de cafeína para el largo día que les esperaba.

Draco desayunaba en silencio, mientras su mente trataba de recordar la mayor cantidad de datos posibles y de detectar cualquier vacío o fallo en su plan. Terminó de desayunar algo ligero, dado que su estomago se negaba a comer decentemente ese día, y se levantó de su mesa. Ignorando la mirada de Blaise y Pansy, comenzó a caminar rumbo a la puerta del Gran Comedor. Necesitaba recoger sus cosas, para luego dirigirse al aula de Transformaciones a su primer EXTASIS del día.

* * *

-Estupido idiota.- murmuró la castaña, mientras abría la puerta del aula. Se había visto obligada a subir a la torre de Gryffindor para poder tomar sus cosas y luego bajar al aula de Transformaciones. Entró al salón y lo encontró vacío, para su tranquilidad.

Tomó asiento y se recostó en el pupitre, descansando su cabeza, mientras observaba, a través de la ventana, el cielo despejado. Luego de relajarse lo suficiente por unos minutos, se sentó nuevamente derecha y sacó el libro de transformaciones de su mochila, dispuesta a repasar por última vez cualquier dato que ella supusiera por olvidado.

-Ya vas a repasar otra vez, Granger. Si que eres predecible. Parece que no puedes estar sin tener la nariz metida enterrada en un libro.- escuchó decir de una voz masculina. ¿Cómo no reconocer esa voz arrogante y sutilmente susurrante? Se giró para encarar al idiota que la molestaba, y se encontró con la mirada burlona del rubio, que portaba su sonrisa, que ya hasta parecía que era una marca registrada por los Malfoy y sus mejillas, extrañamente sonrojadas. Frunció el entrecejo. ¿Por qué mierda, Draco Malfoy está sonrojado?

-Malfoy. Podrías hacerte un favor a ti y al mundo entero si mantienes esa bocaza cerrada.- respondió la castaña con simpleza. -Hasta podrías pasar por un ser humano remotamente normal si no hablas-añadió mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo y volvía su atención al libro de transformaciones.

-Y para que quiero parecer un ser humano normal si soy mucho mejor que eso.- replicó Draco con una sonrisa burlona, mientras tomaba asiento en su puesto, que estaba a dos bancas de distancia de la castaña.

-Yo me refería a que no parecías el Troll que realmente eres.- refutó la joven mientras cambiaba de página, y continuaba su lectura. El rubio frunció nuevamente el ceño y se levantó de su lugar, acercándose silenciosamente a donde Hermione y de un rápido y limpio movimiento le quitó el libro de sus manos. Para luego simplemente acercarse a la ventana y lanzarlo lejos. La joven soltó un chillido, mientras se levantaba y corría rumbo a la ventana. Observándolo caer del tercer piso. Se giró furiosa y miró el semblante divertido del Slytherin, que miraba tranquilamente por la ventana y movía una de sus manos, despidiéndose del libro, mientras el extraño sonrojo permanecía en sus mejillas.

Cegada por la ira, tomó al rubio de la corbata y acercó su rostro al de ella, fulminándolo directamente y sin remordimientos, mientras observaba como los ojos color tormenta del joven aceptaban el desafío en silencio y le devolvían la misma hostilidad presente.

Draco la observó con la misma fiereza con la que ella lo veía y luego sonrió arrogante, exasperándola aún más.

-Aja Granger, ¿te quedaste embobada mirándome? Entiendo que encuentres mis ojos irresistibles, pero tampoco como para que tengas que halarme de la corbata tan enérgicamente- dijo Draco con una sonrisa burlona, logrando que la castaña lo acercara un poco más a ella, al tironearlo aún con más fuerza.

-Quiero que te quede una cosa bien en claro Malfoy.- habló la joven, como si él nunca hubiera abierto la boca. -Con mis libros no te metes, si no quieres salir lastimado.- sentenció Hermione, sin percatarse claramente de lo cerca que estaba del rubio. Cuando Draco se disponía a refutar, la puerta se abrió inmediatamente, haciendo girar la mirada a ambos rumbo a la puerta. Allí se encontraba Pansy junto a Theodore, mirándolos con una ceja enarcada. Cayendo en cuenta de que aún estaban demasiado cerca y que tenía al rubio sujeto de la corbata a pocos milímetros de su rostro, lo soltó rápidamente para luego carraspear incomoda y regresar a su lugar, tratando de ignorar el sonrojo de ira y vergüenza que cubría su rostro. Mientras tanto, Draco permanecía impasible mirando a sus amigos, para luego caminar con tranquilidad hacia su puesto. Pero el sonrojo de sus mejillas había aumentado un poco, tan solo una cantidad imperceptible a los ojos de los demás, pero bastante llamativa para él mismo, que se había acostumbrado a no sentir ese calor en sus mejillas.

* * *

El examen había comenzado hace veinte minutos y ella se encontraba concentrada en cada una de las 20 preguntas que llenaban el cuestionario. Iba por la pregunta número cinco, cuando recordó lo cerca que había estado de Malfoy y lo incomodo que había sido los minutos subsiguientes mientras esperaba por la llegada de cualquier otro compañero, para dejar así de estar solamente acompañada por los tres Slytherin.

Se llevó una mano a la frente y se la masajeo, intentando apartar la imagen de los perfectos ojos grises del rubio, que la taladraban con hostilidad en el momento en que tan poco espacio los había separado. Se reprendió a si misma por ese pensamiento, y volvió a releer la pregunta cinco, para después dar un vistazo rápido al joven, que se encontraba a dos puestos de distancia. Sonrió levemente, mientras su ceño se fruncía. Se había quedado dormido a mitad del examen.

* * *

Estaba bailando al son de un vals. Vestía una túnica de gala color negro y su cabello se encontraba levemente peinado. Escuchaba la suave música inundar sus oídos, mientras sus pies se deslizaban por la pista, siendo seguidos por dos delicados pies que vestían zapatillas de tacón. Apretó un poco su mano y sintió la tibieza del contacto y acercó un poco más la figura de la joven que bailaba con él, aforrándose un poco más a la pequeña cintura.

Siguió bailando en silencio, ignorante de los otros y del mundo entero. Únicamente concentrado en las notas y en el vaivén de su cuerpo junto al de su pareja. En eso, sintió como el suelo bajo sus pies tambaleaba y sentía como caía al suelo. Intentó mantener el equilibrio, pero no lo consiguió por lo que decidió evitar que la joven se diera contra el suelo, aforrándola a si mismo y buscando amortiguar su caída. Cerró los ojos mientras esperaba el impacto, llevándose la primera y única imagen de su pareja. Una sonrisa amplia y deslumbrante, con unos perfectos dientes.

* * *

Se escuchó un golpe seco, que sacó a todos de su concentración. Giró su rostro para encontrarse con una peculiar imagen. Malfoy yacía en el suelo, aferrado a la silla junto a él, con el rostro fuertemente sonrojado y una minúscula, pero a la vez llamativa, sonrisa. Hermione se mordió el labio intentando controlar la risa que amenazaba salir de sus labios, mientras todo el mundo observaba asombrado como Draco Malfoy se aferraba, completamente dormido, a la silla de Ron Weasley y como este estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso debido a la sorpresa y la vergüenza que sentía.

Dejó que la sonrisa apareciera en su rostro, dispuesta a grabar cualquier detalle de esa imagen para un posible contraataque contra el rubio y su ego súper desarrollado. En eso apareció la profesora McGonagall que observaba todo con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados, pero el brillo de diversión en su mirada indicaba que se debía a las ganas de aguantar la risa, que a un posible enojo contenido.

Observó en silencio como levantaba a Malfoy con un hechizo, y como este observaba a todas partes, intentando enfocarse. Y tan rápido como pudo, se levantó dignamente, para luego sentarse nuevamente en su silla y continuar el examen, ignorando la mirada fija de los demás estudiantes. Se lo quedó observando unos segundos más, cuando ya todos los demás habían seguido con el examen, para luego notar como este giraba su rostro y la observaba a ella fijamente. El contacto duró apenas unos segundos, pero la sensación de curiosidad que la acompaño, le duró largo rato.

* * *

Había sido el primero en terminar el dichoso examen de Transformaciones. No quería escuchar las burlas de Pansy o de Blaise, por lo que decidió salir lo más pronto posible de aquel lugar y perderse un rato por los corredores del colegio. A parte, de que ese examen había sido un juego de niños. Entregó su examen y con las mismas dio la vuelta y salió del salón, notando como varios pares de ojos se posaban en él. Sonrió arrogante y con la frente en alto, abandono el lugar.

Anduvo por un rato en silencio y sin rumbo, hasta que recordó el sueño que había tenido en mitad del examen. Esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa se le hacía conocida. Pero, ¿De dónde?

Aburrido y algo amargado por no poder saber, decidió dirigirse a las cocinas. Un buen trago de whisky de fuego ayudaría a despejar la mente, y tal vez así podría reconocer a la misteriosa chica de su sueño.

* * *

_Estaba la pájara pinta_

_A la sombra de un verde limón,_

_Con las alas cortaba las hojas,_

_Con el pico cortaba la flor._

_¡Ay! ¡ay!, cuándo veré a mi amor,_

_¡Ay! ¡ay!, cuándo lo veré yo._

Reposaba acostado en uno de los solitarios e inhabitados pasillos de Hogwarts. Tenía los ojos mirando al techo ondulante y giratorio, mientras su mano marcaba el ritmo de la canción. El otro brazo le servía de almohada y su pie jugueteaba con una botella vacía de whisky de fuego. Se acostó de medio lado, sintiendo como el jugo de naranja que había ingerido en la mañana se le devolvía a la garganta y casi a la fuerza, se obligó a tragarlo nuevamente. Río ante esto y aplaudió con la mano libre, contra el suelo. Sonrió embobado y asombrado de cómo el suelo subía y baja una y otra vez. En eso observó un pequeño rayo de luz que entraba por uno de los altos vitrales que habían en el muro. Esta vez, el muro parecía reacio a moverse un poco como en la madrugada.

-Muro aguafiestas.- masculló entre dientes mientras fulminaba a la pared. -¿Por qué no puedes divertirte como los demás?- preguntó al muro, pero se aburrió al no recibir respuesta. -Grosero.- dijo luego de un tiempo en silencio.

Decidió tantear un poco más el terreno y relajarse otro poco. Había olvidado la razón por la que había comenzado a tomar, pero eso carecía de importancia ya. Ahora solo estaba él, las dos botellas de whisky de fuego que estaban junto a él y la pájara pinta, que estaba sentada a la sombra de un verde limón.

Pero que pájara más pretenciosa, ¿es que no podía sentarse a la sombra un amarillo limón? O en otra fruta como una naranja o una manzana. No, al parecer su majestad, la pájara pinta sólo aceptaba verdes limones. Ya le daría él su verde limón.

Escuchó un ruido catastrófico y molesto. Parecían pasos de gigantes y retumbaban por todo el pasillo. Se acostó nuevamente boca arriba y se llevo ambas manos a los oídos, moviéndose desesperadamente para acallar ese brutal y fastidioso sonido. Pronto los pasos se detuvieron y reinó el silencio nuevamente. Pero se negaba a destapar sus oídos y a dejar de moverse de un lado para el otro. Escuchó un sonido como si de un carraspeo se tratase y decidió tentar a la suerte. Abrió uno de sus ojos y se encontró con una figura femenina, no mentiras, eran 3 figuras femeninas.

Frunció el ceño, mientras trataba de enfocar a las trillizas que armaban tanto escándalo. Poco a poco logró verlas bien, notando por primera vez la corbata roja y dorada en sus cuellos y la cabellera llena de rizos castaños.

-¿Granger?- preguntó torpemente, mientras la mirada extrañado. -Granger, ¿Siempre han sido trillizas?- preguntó mientras miraba los tres rostros, uno por uno. -Con razón esas notas perfectas en tantas materias. Ya decía yo que un ser humano normal no podía solo.- murmuró pensativo y con la lengua levemente adormecida. -No, no, no. Que decepción siento por la deslumbrante Granger. Y yo que en verdad te creía una descendiente extraviada y marginada de Ravenclaw. Claro, que eso aquí entre tú y yo, porque si padre se entera…-continuó hablando hasta interrumpirse abruptamente, para luego soltar una carcajada. -Como si fuera a creerme.- dijo en voz baja y entre risas.

Hermione lo observaba con una ceja enarcada y el entrecejo fruncido. Draco Malfoy yacía en el suelo, rodeado por tres botellas vacías de whisky de fuego y dos más a punto de ser bebidas. Además de estarse convulsionando de la risa, por las tonterías que decía. Aunque sus mejillas se veían muy sonrojadas, demasiado fuera de lo normal, aún contando su estado de embriaguez. Se agachó a su lado y posó una de sus manos sobre la frente de Draco, notando como este se quedaba quieto y la miraba con los ojos fijos y la boca entreabierta levemente. Parecía un niño en esos momentos.

-Tienes fiebre, Malfoy.- dijo la joven mientras lo miraba directo a los ojos y lo reprendía con su mirada. Draco parpadeó desorientado para luego simplemente retirar su mirada. Se notaba algo perdido en sus pensamientos y también más humano. Suspiró con desanimo mientras esperaba que él dijera algo.

-No pasa nada.- masculló débilmente mientras tanteaba en el suelo con una de sus manos, hasta llegar a la botella de whisky y acercarla a si mismo para tomar un trago de ella. Hermione frunció nuevamente el ceño y le retiró la botella de la mano, ignorando la protesta del joven que hacía un puchero y maldecía en voz baja en búlgaro. Hermione lo observó en silencio, mientras el slytherin armaba su pataleta, sin recordar que aún tenía otra botella a su alcance, dándole la oportunidad a la joven de tomarla y reducirlas hasta podérselas guardar en sus bolsillos.

-Supongo.- murmuró la castaña mientras se colocaba de pie, observándolo a él mirarla desde el suelo. Dio tres pasos y con un movimiento de varita hizo levitar al joven.

-Que extraño se siente ser levitado. No recordaba una sensación así.- murmuró Draco mientras sentía un fuerte mareo. -Más despacio Granger, que me mareo.- dijo mientras intentaba permanecer lo más quieto posible. Hermione suspiró y observó el pasillo, tomando las botellas vacías entre sus manos. Luego de esto comenzó a caminar en silencio por los pasillos, guiando a Draco.

-Malfoy, trata de no moverte si no quieres que todo tu jugo gástrico termine sobre tu túnica.- reprendió la castaña mientras miraba al joven moverse erráticamente de un lado para el otro. En eso ve como él, extrañamente se queda quieto y la mira fijamente, para luego apretar los labios por unos instantes.

-Eres una aburrida, Granger.- masculló el joven, cruzándose de brazos. -Sólo quería divertirme mientras durara la experiencia de un viaje en la línea Sabelotodo.- completó mirando a la pared y saludando amigos imaginarios, haciendo que la castaña enarcara una ceja, para luego rodar los ojos.

-Debería llevarte a la enfermería para que te castigaran por estar ebrio.- murmuró hermione, para luego mirarlo fijamente. -Pero por alguna extraña razón, no puedo.- susurró para si misma, notando como poco a poco Draco se iba durmiendo durante el camino.

_-Estaba la pájara pinta_

_A la sombra de un verde limón,_

_Con las alas cortaba las hojas,_

_Con el pico cortaba la flor._

_¡Ay! ¡ay!, cuándo veré a mi amor,_

_¡Ay! ¡ay!, cuándo lo veré yo.-_

Tal vez, no tan tranquilamente como ella esperaba. Sonrió ante ese pensamiento porque, ¿Quién diría que Draco Malfoy sería un aficionado a las rondas infantiles?


	3. Capitulo 3

_**Hola a todo el mundo. Hoy no tengo oportunidad de dejar un dialogo, porque tengo sueño y quiero actualizar este capitulo lo más pronto posible. Bueno, este fic lleva tiempo sin actualizar por problemas técnicos que se han ido solucionando. En fin, aunque no parezca, este cap tuve que partirlo en dos, porque me estaba quedando excesivamente largo y cansón de leer. Así que decidí dejarles uno más pequeño para su placer. Espero que les guste, aunque no sea del mismo estilo que los dos anteriores, pero tranquilos, que pronto vendrán más situaciones graciosas. Tomemos este capitulo como uno explicatorio de la cantidad de problemas que se vienen encima a nuestros protagonistas (Draco y Hermione), y que luego desarrollaran la trama como es. Como saben, Harry Potter y Co. No me pertenecen a mí, sino a J.K, excepto Sirius Orion Black que es mío…. Tenemos un hijo y esperamos trillizos para Junio… así que no lo miren mucho xD.**_

_**Nos leemos pronto en mi otro Dramione Llamado: **_**"Primavera o Malfoy, ¿Qué fastidia más?" **_**en el que estoy trabajando en el leemon. Así que cuidense.**_

* * *

**Efecto de los Extasis.**

**Capitulo ****3

* * *

**

-Por Merlín y Morgana. Siento como si me hubiera arrollado una estampida de unicornios.- murmuró Draco apesumbrado, mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza y se masajeaba lentamente la sien. -Juro no volver a beber así en mi vida.- añadió en tono teatral, y con la voz algo trabada, por las secuelas del alcohol.

-Mas te vale Malfoy, porque no estaré todas las veces que te de por perder el conocimiento de tanto alcohol ingerido.- dijo una voz femenina con reproche. El rubio comenzó a abrir los ojos, intentando acostumbrarse a la iluminación del lugar, para lograr enfocar una joven de tupida cabellera castaña que exprimía un trapo sobre un recipiente, para luego colocarlo sobre su frente.

-¿Granger?- se aventuró a preguntar al sentir la frescura del paño sobre su piel.

-No, Pansy Parkinson.- respondió la joven con sarcasmo. -Obviamente soy Granger, idiota. Así que mejor calla y quédate quieto.- añadió al ver que el rubio iba a abrir la boca para hablar y se quitaba el paño para luego intentar levantarse. Empujándolo firmemente a la cama, Hermione volvió a tomar asiento y a coger el paño entre sus manos. Draco frunció el ceño y la miró fijamente, o lo más fijo que pudo dado el caso que sentía que el mundo le daba vueltas.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Granger?- preguntó Draco sin miramientos, a lo que la joven soltó un suspiro.

-No tengo ni idea.- respondió la joven en un susurro para si misma, mientras seguía con su labor de remojar el paño y colocarlo en la frente de Malfoy, luego que este se lo había quitado.

-¿Entonces…?- instó a seguir Draco, quien la había escuchado.

-Entonces nada Malfoy. Mejor agradece que fuera yo quien te encontró y no McGonagall u otro profesor.- respondió Hermione al tiempo que tomaba un libro que se encontraba en la mesita junto a la cama donde yacía el heredero de los Malfoy. -Estupido sentido del deber, ahora estarías castigado hasta final de curso.- añadió para si misma, mientras se masajeaba la sien con una mano. Luego de esto, abrió el libro y comenzó a leer. Draco la observaba en silencio, aun sintiéndose mareado y débil, preguntándose si en realidad era Hermione Granger quien estaba sentada junto a él. Frunció el ceño y buscó su varita entre sus ropas, notando que no estaba en su bolsillo.

-¿Quién eres y que haces con la apariencia de Granger?- preguntó mientras le señalaba con un dedo tambaleante, interrumpiendo así la lectura de la castaña, quien estaba leyendo un capitulo de su libro de Pociones. Hermione lo observó con una ceja enarcada, para luego quitar el paño y colocar su mano sobre la frente del rubio. Frunció el ceño, y buscó con la mirada el termómetro que había en la mesa. Lo tomó con una mano, y sin miramientos, abrió la boca del rubio y metió el termómetro en ella, para luego cerrarla.

Draco sintió el extraño objeto en su boca y lo lamió encontrándolo insípido. Se propuso a escupirlo, cuando la mirada retadora de la castaña lo persuadió de no hacerlo. Luego de un par de minutos, vio como esa figura castaña sacaba el palito desabrido de su boca y lo colocaba a la luz, tratando de ver algo. Nuevamente sintió la mirada castaña sobre si, y devolviéndosela notó su entrecejo fruncido.

-Frunces el ceño igual que Granger, lo sé por experiencia, casi siempre me mira así en nuestras discusiones, pero eso no es suficiente para convencerme.- Dijo Draco aún mirando con desconfianza a su acompañante. Hermione suspiró sonoramente mientras reprimía las ansias de golpear al rubio con su puño. Pero dado a las circunstancias, al lamentable estado de él, y del poco tiempo que había hasta que llegara la hora de ir a presentar el Extasis de Pociones no podía darse el lujo de dejar inconciente a Malfoy.

-Malfoy, deja de decir tonterías.- dijo para luego inspirar profundamente, intentando tranquilizarse. -Frunzo el ceño como Granger, simple y sencillamente porque soy Hermione Granger.- añadió mientras su mirada se tornaba peligrosa. -Por lo que agradecería que descansaras un poco, me dejaras estudiar para el examen de pociones. Y dentro de un rato te daré un poco de medicina para así poder irnos a seguir con nuestras vidas tranquilamente.- concluyó mientras lo miraba con fiereza, y recalcando la última parte.

Draco la observó en silencio, y luego se relajó un poco. Esa mirada era característica de Granger y esa forma de regañar también, hasta la entonación en las partes que creía prioridades. Nadie podría imitar eso, a parte de que, ¿Quién más que ella podría pensar que estudiar para un examen fuera más importante que cuidarlo a él? Definitivamente esa era Santa Granger de todos los males, benefactora de estupidos y pobres, cuidadora de menos afortunados y compradora compulsiva de todo aquello que oliera a moho y estuviera encuadernado.

-¿Esperar? ¿Esperar qué?- preguntó irritado mientras se quitaba el paño. Hermione sacó su propia varita del bolsillo y lo apuntó con ella. -Eso me recuerda…Granger, mi varita.- demandó mostrándole la mano. Su mareo se había calmado, pero sentía su cuerpo demasiado débil aún.

-Quédate quieto, Malfoy. Aún no estas bien, y estamos esperando a que la poción este lista.- respondió Hermione mientras seguía apuntándolo con la varita, y con la mano libre remojaba el paño. -Así que quédate acostado en esa cama, y no te muevas más de lo necesario. Con respecto a tu varita, esta en aquel lugar, con el resto de tus cosas.- añadió mientras bajaba su varita y la dejaba sobre la mesita de noche, y luego señalaba un escritorio que se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación.

-¿Me quieres en la cama, Granger?- preguntó Draco con una sonrisa de medio lado, y las mejillas sonrojadas por la fiebre. -Supongo que estás viviendo una de tus fantasías al tenerme aquí postrado, en una cama con doseles y sin varita. Pero lamento informarte que no estoy indefenso, aún hay mucho que puedo hacer si intentas propasarte conmigo.- añadió sin perder la sonrisa, mientras la miraba fijamente. Hermione bufó y se levantó de su asiento para ir a revisar la poción que se terminaba de preparar a varios metros de la cama. Al ver que estaba lista, tomó un poco y la vertió en un vaso de cristal.

-Por supuesto Malfoy, y ahora mismo me iré acercando con un incitador movimiento de caderas y te ataré a la cama con esposas para así obligarte a obedecerme, mientras nos escapamos del examen de Slughorn.- respondió Hermione mirándolo con una ceja enarcada. -¿Cómo descubriste mi plan?- preguntó irónica, mientras caminaba tranquilamente a su asiento.

-Fácil. Sé que detrás de esa fachada de santurrona hay alguien con necesidades básicas, y que ni la comadreja o san Potter pueden proveer.- respondió Draco tranquilo, para luego sonreír burlón. -Dudo mucho que sus amigos lleguen a la longitud necesaria para ello.- añadió con la sonrisa aún en sus labios, notando como la castaña rodaba los ojos, mientras un sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas.

-Eso que veo es un sonrojo. Vaya, veo reacción por fin en ti, Granger. Pero debo advertirte, yo estoy fuera de tu liga. A parte, de que el Sadomasoquismo y yo no somos compatibles. Tú entenderás que mi piel no es apta para ello.- dijo Draco al tiempo que tomaba el vaso que la castaña le tendía de mala gana.

-Bébete eso.- dijo Hermione con el entrecejo fruncido mientras entregaba el vaso. -Y Malfoy, dudo mucho que mis necesidades básicas sean de tu interés. Además, por mi mente nunca ha pasado el sadomasoquismo. No tengo interés en ese tipo de practicas a diferencia de otros.- añadió algo incomoda, mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada, para luego simplemente sonreír sutilmente y al verlo tomar un sorbo pensó en un pequeño castigo. -Pero si tuviéramos que hablar de amigos, creo a quien pondría en duda sería a ti, Hurón. Algo me dice que es otro el que tiene problemas de longitud.- agregó Hermione con una caída de ojos, y una sonrisa cómplice, notando con regocijo como el rubio se atragantaba con el espeso liquido.

Lo observó toser mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento y no pudo evitar que su sonrisa se ensanchara. Era tan inesperado como gratificante ver al slytherin ahogarse en su poción, con las mejillas rosadas y los ojos enojados, bueno, esto último era realmente normal en medio de sus discusiones pero aún así, era divertido presenciarlo nuevamente.

-Vuelve acá Granger, no es tiempo para que planees más cosas pervertidas conmigo. Recuerda que ya te he dicho que no estamos en la misma liga. Ya llegara tu hora y tu lugar para ello, pero sobretodo, el imbécil adecuado.-dijo Draco una vez que terminó de beber toda la poción y percatarse de la mirada perdida de la castaña que sonreía ampliamente. Espero unos segundos y vio que no había respuesta alguna por lo que decidió picarle las narices un poco más. -Y por la sonrisa que tiene tu rostro, supongo que estarás imaginando todos los posibles orgasmos que puedo proveerte.- añadió, para ver como la joven fruncía el entrecejo con velocidad inimaginable y lo miraba con reprobación. Esa era la reacción esperada, por lo que sonrió satisfecho.

-Creo que ya es hora de que me vaya, Malfoy.- dijo Hermione colocándose de pie, aún con el entrecejo fruncido. -Ya regresaste a ser el imbécil de siempre, así que no hay nada más que hacer aquí.- añadió mientras se encaminaba a la puerta. Antes de tocarla, se detuvo y giró su rostro hacia la cama donde Draco permanecía aún sonriente. -Por cierto, me debes una. Y créeme que me la pagarás.- sentenció la castaña mirándolo fijamente y sin titubear, para luego simplemente abrir la puerta y salir de allí, dejando al rubio con un mal sabor de boca, que quería creer que se debía a la poción antiresfrios.

* * *

Caminó por el pasillo tranquilamente y sin prisas. Gracias a la poción de Granger, la cual sorpresivamente estaba libre de contaminantes, se había recuperado por completo. Ahora podía seguir con su plan de aplastar a Blaise, una vez haya ganado la apuesta. Con ese pensamiento en mente, y el semblante sano, fue andando por los pasillos del colegio rumbo a las mazmorras.

-Lucien.- escuchó que alguien decía. Frunció el ceño. Sólo había alguien en todo el castillo que sería capaz de llamarlo así.

-Andrea.- murmuró al ver a la sonriente joven frente así. Se trataba de una joven de corta estatura, cabello negro y ojos oscuros, que le observaba sonriente desde las escaleras. -¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me digas Lucien?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Siempre una vez más de las necesarias.- respondió la joven con simpleza encogiéndose de hombros. -Además Lucien, creo que me he ganado ese derecho luego de conocerte desde que tengo memoria.- añadió mientras lo miraba tranquila. Draco frunció el ceño un poco más.

-Claro, a pesar de saber perfectamente que ese nombre no me gusta.- dijo con sarcasmo mientras bufaba. La joven sonrió tranquilamente sin prestarle mucha importancia. -Eres jodidamente terca, ¿Lo sabías?- añadió en tono malhumorado. Odiaba que le dijera así, cuando era perfectamente capaz de llamarlo por su nombre.

- Me lo han dicho un par de veces, pero dime algo: ¿Preferirías que te llamará Draquito?- preguntó mientras batía las pestañas rápidamente y lo miraba fijamente. Segundos después soltó una carcajada que inundó el lugar. Draco la miró enojado, logrando simplemente que la risa se tornara más fuerte.

-Ni se te ocurra, Aion.- masculló perdiendo la paciencia.

-Vaya, te has enojado. Hacía tiempo que no me llamabas por mi segundo nombre.- dijo mirándolo levemente sorprendida. Draco respiró profundamente y se obligó a tranquilizarse un poco. El día no había comenzado de la mejor manera y aunque no estaba del mejor humor posible, no podía descargarse con su amiga.

-En fin, ¿Para que me llamabas?- preguntó mientras cambiaba de tema, y comenzaban a caminar rumbo a la sala común.

-Nada es particular. Estoy algo aburrida y quería hablar con quien sea, pero todo el mundo anda desesperado estudiando.- respondió con tono aburrido.

-Me imagino.- murmuró pensativo. -¿Y yo entro en la categoría de quien sea, Andrea?- preguntó enarcando una ceja.

-No esperaras a que te diga algo para inflarte ese ego inmenso que tienes, ¿No es así?- dijo Andrea mientras lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo. -Pero me alegra que no estés con la nariz enterrada en los libros de pociones. ¿Qué será de tu perfecto cutis si sigues trasnochando? Tendrás unas ojeras horrorosas para mañana- añadió mientras decía sarcásticamente, mientras llevaba sus manos a ambas mejillas. Draco la miró en silencio y suspiró. Definitivamente ella no cambiaba.

-Si Pansy te oye, querrá echarte una maldición por estarla remedando.- advirtió Draco con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-No puedo evitarlo, es que hay veces en que dice unas idioteces que son imposibles de dejar pasar.- se excusa Andrea con expresión inocente. -Además, esa mujer quiere hechizarme desde hace rato. Sólo que no se atreve a hacerlo.- añadió tranquilamente mientras se encogía de hombros. Draco suspiró, esa era su amiga de la infancia. Y lastimosamente seguía siendo igual de sincera y seca que cuando tenía 5 años. Claro, no podía negar que era entretenido ver como hacía enojar a Pansy en tiempo record o como se iba sin prestarle atención al escándalo armado por la rubia. La observó de reojo y se fijo en lo tranquila que iba, a pesar de saber que en un par de horas tenían el extasis de pociones.

-Eres una fresca.- murmuró al verla tararear una canción.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó mirándolo interrogante. Llevaba las manos entrelazadas en su espalda y una sonrisa en los labios. Lo peor de todo es que no tenía ojeras en el rostro. ¿Habrá trasnochado la condenada?

-¿Has estudiado para los éxtasis?- preguntó Draco observándola fijamente.

-Lo que no aprendí en siete años, no lo aprenderé ahora. Además, si surge cualquier duda de último minuto, te tengo a ti para responderme.- dijo Andrea con tranquilidad, logrando que Draco la mirará fijamente.

-Pero yo no sé si querré responderte.- replicó Draco algo enojado por la descarada respuesta.

-Eres un egoísta y mal amigo, Lucien.- dijo Andrea volviendo a imitar el tono de voz de Pansy y logrando que el rubio mostrara una sonrisa.

-Draco.- escucharon que llamó una voz femenina. Andrea suspiró, y observó a los sillones que había en la sala común. Allí estaban Blaise y Pansy.

-Hablando de la señorita.- murmuró Andrea al verlos, pero notó como su amigo se encaminaba hacia los sillones. Sin nada más que hacer, siguió al rubio y se dirigieron a su encuentro.

-¿Dónde estabas, Draco?- preguntó Pansy cuando lo vio tomar asiento frente a ella.

-Por ahí.- respondió vagamente, haciendo que la joven frunciera el ceño. Blaise permanecía en silencio, pero con un semblante divertido.

-Y supongo que en ese por ahí te curaste, ¿no es cierto?- mencionó Blaise como si nada, haciendo que Draco lo mirara fijamente. -Aunque es una lastima, porque ahora no sabré que más eres capaz cuando estas en ese estado.- añadió, mientras el ceño del rubio se fruncía.

-Cállate, Blaise.- masculló Draco mientras bufaba.

-Eso me recuerda, ¿Cómo rayos se te ocurrió descuidarte hasta llegar a ese estado?- preguntó Andrea con sarcasmo, mientras miraba a Draco con el entrecejo fruncido. -Parecías medio muerto cuando te abrazaste a la silla de Weasley.- añadió mirándolo con reproche. -Eres un irresponsable. ¿Qué dirá tu madre cuando se entere? O peor aún, ¿Que dirá la mía?- dijo mientras continuaba sermoneándolo, negando con la cabeza y una cara de aparente tragedia para luego sonreír.

-Aunque es algo que no pienso olvidar por un largo tiempo, así que para ayudarme en esa tarea, conseguí esto.- dijo mientras sacaba algo del bolsillo de su falda. En ese momento dejó ver un par de fotos donde Draco lucía un angelical rostro adormilado con un notorio sonrojo. Blaise no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas mientras Draco observaba las fotos y a su dueña con expresión dura, pero esta no prestaba atención a ello. Pansy observaba todo con impaciencia, para luego arrebatarle las fotos de las manos.

-Toma, Draco.- dijo mientras le pasaba las fotos al rubio, y este se disponía a romperlas. Andrea simplemente observaba las fotos con una sonrisa, la cual parecía sospechosa a los ojos del rubio.

-¿Están hechizadas?- preguntó recibiendo un movimiento de cabeza como respuesta. Suspiró para luego respirar profundo. -¿Tienes más, no es cierto?- dijo Draco mientras observaba las fotos y sentía como comenzaba a enojarse con el idiota que había tomado esas fotos.

-Varias docenas, si me permites ser más especifica.- respondió Andrea mientras se cruzaba de piernas.

-Dame un par de esas fotos.- dijo Blaise de inmediato, recibiendo miradas asesinas de parte de ambos rubios.

-Te las vendo, si estás interesado.- dijo Andrea sin prestar atención a como Pansy comenzaba a enojarse. - 5 Galleons por foto.- añadió mientras sonreía.

-¿Es que no tienes nada mejor que hacer que burlarte y humillar a Draco, Schwartz?- espetó Pansy enojada mientras tomaba nuevamente las fotos y las rompía en pedazos. -Y lo peor es que tienes el descaro de venir a promocionar el momento humillante de Draco. Y Justo se ve la comadreja en la foto. ¿Acaso no tienes sentido común? Es que yo lo sabía, tú no eres más que una…- continuó diciendo mientras su rostro se iba crispando de ira, antes de ser interrumpida.

-Claro, claro. Lo que digas, Parkinson.- murmuró Andrea sin tomarle importancia a lo que había dicho o pensaba decir la rubia.

-¿Quién rayos te crees que eres como para tratarme así, Schwartz?- chilló Pansy descontrolada mientras que se colocaba de pie, logrando que la morocha se girara a mirarla por primera vez en la conversación.

-Alguien más inteligente y sensato que tú, eso está claro.- respondió Andrea sin esperar, haciendo que la rubia soltara un grito histérico, que resonó en toda la mazmorra. -Deja el escándalo, Parkinson. Si no te quedaras sin voz.- dijo Andrea mientras se masajeaba las sienes. -Aunque no sé si eso sería lo mejor para el bienestar de todos.- añadió por lo bajo, haciendo reír a Blaise y sonreír, levemente a Draco.

-Eres una…- comenzó a decir Pansy mientras se disponía a sacar su varita.

-Pansy.- interrumpió Draco mirándola fijamente. -Baja la voz, Pansy. Ese no es comportamiento digno de una Slytherin.- dijo Draco mientras la miraba con seriedad. Pansy se sentó nuevamente mientras refunfuñaba enojada, al tiempo que fulminaba a la morocha.

-Por Merlín, Draco. Cada día te pareces más a Lucius.- dijo Blaise una vez dejó de reír. Draco lo observó enojado, logrando que tragara en seco. -Cambiando de tema, ¿No deberías estar estudiando? Una apuesta no se gana tan fácilmente.- añadió mientras intentaba aligerar el ambiente y de paso, seguir burlándose de su amigo.

-Sería perder mí tiempo, al fin y al cabo soy el mejor estudiante de Slughorn.- respondió Draco con arrogancia. -Lo cual me evita tener que estudiar demasiado en esta materia. Pero tú no puedes decir lo mismo, Blaise.- añadió con el mismo tono, haciendo que el italiano frunciera el ceño. Draco sonrió ante esto, al fin y al cabo era la pequeña venganza a sus burlas anteriores.

-Engreído, como siempre.- dijo Andrea con una sonrisa. -Bueno, ya que no hay nada interesante que hacer por aquí, iré a buscar algo o a alguien con que entretenerme.- dijo mientras se colocaba de pie.

-Que mal organizadas están tus prioridades, Schwartz.- dijo Pansy mientras la miraba con desprecio. -Prefieres estar con cualquier gentuza en vez de las personas de tu casa. A parte, si sigues así de despreocupada sacaras un Troll en todos tus Extasis.- añadió mirándola con falsa condescendencia, a lo que la morocha sólo sonría.

-Parkinson, Parkinson. La pequeña, ingenua y algo tonta Parkinson.- dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza, pasando por alto la mirada fulminante de la rubia. -Para que estresarse con ese pensamiento. Mantener la mente tranquila y relajada ayuda a mejorar la concentración en las pruebas. Además, no soy yo quien necesita estudiar para mejorar la cantidad de Aceptables que tiene. Y aunque la propuesta de pasar divertidas horas a tu lado, es tentativa. Me temo que debo declinar.- añadió para luego simplemente sonreír y hacer una venia. -Ahora, con su permiso. Me marcho.- dijo por último y sin más salió de la sala común.

Draco y Blaise observaban todo con diferentes expresiones. Draco aparentaba seriedad mientras sus ojos dejaban ver un poco de la diversión que sentía, mientras Blaise hacia todo lo posible para contener las carcajadas que pugnaban por salir.

-Esa… esa…- comenzó a decir Pansy mientras se enterraba las uñas en la palma de la mano. Soltó un grito y furiosa se colocó de pie, en ese momento Theodore salía de los dormitorios y se acercó a donde estaban ellos.

-¿Han visto a Andrea?- preguntó Theodore mientras llegaba a donde estaban sus amigos, para luego ver como Blaise era incapaz de aguantar por más tiempo la carcajada, mientras Draco sonreía abiertamente y Pansy pasaba junto a él y lo empujaba, completamente enojada, para luego tomar rumbo a su habitación.

-¿Algo interesante que compartir?- preguntó mientras enarcaba una ceja y observaba el rostro sonriente de Draco.

* * *

Por fin, paz y tranquilidad. Por fin podría leer su libro de pociones y hacer un último y necesario repaso antes del examen como ella quería. Sin Ron, Harry o Malfoy para fastidiarle. Sonriente, abrió su libro y comenzó a leer. Estaba apoyada en un árbol frente al lago y dado a que estaban en semana de exámenes, nadie andaba caminando por allí. Suspiró tranquila y continuó su lectura. Había pasado cinco páginas cuando sintió que alguien se agachaba su lado.

-Hola Granger, ¿Qué estas leyendo?- escuchó que le preguntaban. Levantó la mirada del libro y se encontró con un par de ojos negros sobre su hombro. Carraspeo al notar la cercanía de la Slytherin, que disculpándose se echó un poco hacía atrás.

-Pociones, Schwartz.- respondió secamente, antes de fruncir el ceño. Ese día estaba siendo asediada por Slytherin. Primero Malfoy, y ahora su peculiar amiga. -¿Qué se te ofrece?- preguntó con el mismo tono, a lo que la joven simplemente sonrió.

-Solo venía a preguntarte si has visto a Luna Lovegood.- dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

-¿Qué quieres de Luna?- preguntó inmediatamente mientras fruncía el ceño. ¿Qué quería la amiga de Malfoy con la inocente Luna? Algo malo por supuesto. Nadie que fuera amigo de Malfoy podría considerarse de fiar, al fin y al cabo. O al menos sensato, porque ese maldito rubio no podría ser un buen amigo.

-Nada, tranquila leona. No es necesario que rujas de esa manera, no pienso hacerle nada a tus cachorros.- respondió mientras le mostraba ambas manos y reía levemente. -Sólo quiero hablar con ella.- añadió ante la mirada escéptica de Hermione. Hermione la observó en silencio unos segundos, sopesando las posibilidades de darle el paradero de su amiga, cuando notó como la slytherin sonreía y se levantaba. -Ya no es necesario, Granger. Pero de todas maneras, gracias.- dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar rápidamente a hacia la figura de Luna que iba tranquilamente transitando por los jardines del castillo.

Hermione observó su libro un par de segundos, para luego cerrarlo resignada y enojada. Adiós su momento de estudio. Adiós su paz y tranquilidad. Ahora sentía que debía proteger a su amiga, por tal razón iba a seguir a esa Slytherin que no le daba buena espina.

Observó a lo lejos como la morocha llegaba a donde estaba Luna y esta sonreía, para luego comenzar a conversar tranquilamente antes de reanudar su marcha juntas. Intrigada, las siguió a la distancia cuando alguien se interpuso entre ella y las jóvenes.

-Es de mala educación espiar a las personas, Granger.- dijo Theodore Nott frente a ella. -Aunque eso de seguir a las personas es cosa de Gryffindor, ¿No es cierto?- añadió logrando que Hermione lo mirara mal.

-No espío a nadie, Nott. Sólo trato de asegurarme que no le pase nada malo a Luna.- respondió con frialdad. Theodore la observó en silencio y luego se giró para ver a su compañera de casa hablar y reír con la ravenclaw.

-Claro, y supongo que desconfías de ella.- murmuró Theodore señalando con la cabeza a la Slytherin. -Que mal juicio tienes de las personas, Granger.- añadió negando para si mismo.

-Si no tienes nada mas productivo que decir es mejor que te marches, Nott.- masculló enojada por lo anteriormente dicho.

-En realidad, tengo otra cosa que hablar contigo.- dijo Theodore mientras se llevaba las manos al bolsillo. Sin demora sacó algo que parecía una foto, y jugó con ella entre sus dedos, mientras mostraba el respaldo a Hermione.

-¿Acerca de una foto?-preguntó Hermione enarcando una ceja, y haciendo que Theodore sonriera.

-Una foto, efectivamente. Pero no es cualquier foto.- respondió Theodore mientras observaba fijamente a la castaña. -Es una foto tuya, tomada el día de hoy junto a cierto miembro de Slytherin. ¿Quieres echarle un vistazo, Granger?- dijo mientras movía la foto de un lado para el otro, antes de darle la vuelta y mostrársela. Hermione abrió sus ojos anonadada. Ahí, en las manos de ese condenado Slytherin, estaba la prueba de que había estado a solas con Draco Malfoy. Perfectamente se podía ver la imagen de ella llevando a un sonriente y sonrosado Malfoy, abrazado mientras entraban a la Sala de requerimientos.

Mierda, esa foto se podría interpretar de muchas maneras, pero ninguna buena. Temblando de ira y de ansiedad, extendió su mano para arrebatarle la foto a Nott, quien sonriente la alejó de su alcance, guardándola en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Lo lamento Granger, pero me temo que no te puedo dar esta foto.- dijo Theodore con una sonrisa condescendiente. En ese momento escuchó un grito y se giró para encontrarse con la imagen de Luna Lovegood completamente empapada por las aguas del lago, mientras reía junto a la Slytherin. -Aunque si haces un par de favores, tal vez lo reconsidere.- añadió con una sonrisa, sin dejar de mirar a donde estaban las jóvenes.

-No creas que puedes chantajearme, Nott.- masculló enojada, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Lo último que quiero es chantajearte, Granger. Sólo quería que me hicieras unos favores como pago por esta fotografía. Aunque supongo que el "club de fans" de Draco o Potter y Weasley encontrarían interesante su contenido.- respondió con una sonrisa tranquila, que logró impacientar a Hermione.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, Nott?- preguntó enojada, para luego darse cuenta que sus amigos salían del castillo y se dirigían hacia donde estaba ella. -Habla rápido Nott.- añadió enojada.

-Ahora no es un buen momento, Granger.- dijo Theodore observando su reloj. -Pero pronto te haré llegar mi respuesta. Así que, nos vemos en pociones.- dijo, antes de comenzar a caminar tranquilamente rumbo al castillo. Hermione se quedó mirando la figura de Nott alejarse, mientras apretaba fuertemente sus puños.

-Maldito Nott.- murmuró para si, completamente descontrolada. ¿Cómo rayos había tomado esa foto? Ella se había asegurado de tomar la ruta más larga y más desolada del castillo para que nadie los viera. Lo último que quería era que sus amigos o el dichoso club de fans de Malfoy le encontraran ayudándolo y llevándolo a un lugar donde reponerse. Maldita sea su compasión. Compadecerse de un slytherin no le traía nada bueno y ahora estaba pagando su error.

-¿Qué te hizo Nott, Mione?- preguntó Harry. Hermione se sobresaltó, al ver a Harry y Ron a su lado. No los había sentido llegar. Pero al menos, no había dicho nada que podría comprometerla.

-Nada.- respondió lo mejor posible y controlando la rabia que sentía por dentro.

-¿Estás segura que no te hizo nada?- preguntó Ron con desconfianza, y la joven se obligó a respirar profundo y tranquilizarse. Sonrió levemente y miró a sus amigos a los ojos.

-Nott no me hizo nada, chicos. Así que no se preocupen.- respondió Hermione con una sonrisa algo forzada que no terminó de convencer a Harry, pero tranquilizó a Ron.

-Si tú lo dices.- murmuró Harry, para luego ver hacia el lago. -¿Esa no es Luna?- preguntó Harry mientras señalaba la figura mojada y sonriente.

-Si, es Luna y está con una Slytherin.- respondió Ron, para luego caminar rápidamente hacia donde estaba la ravenclaw. Harry y Hermione se miraron en silencio y lo siguieron rápidamente. -Luna.- la llamó cuando estaba a un par de metros, llamando la atención del par de jóvenes.

-Buenas Tardes, Ronald.- saludó Luna con una sonrisa tranquila. -¿Vienes a hacernos compañía y jugar un rato con nosotras?- preguntó con sencillez, mientras se señalaba a si misma y a la morocha que observaba todo con calma.

-Luna, estás empapada. No es momento para estar jugando en el lago.- dijo Hermione una vez llegó a su lado, mientras la tomaba suavemente del brazo y la alejaba de la Slytherin. - Ves a cambiarte de ropa.- añadió con tono maternal.

-¿Qué haces con una serpiente, Luna?- preguntó Ron descontrolado mientras miraba mal a la joven, que simplemente sonreía tranquila.

-Hablar y pasar el rato, Weasley. ¿Qué más crees que podemos estar haciendo?- dijo Andrea tranquilamente, sin prestarle atención a la mirada fulminante del pelirrojo.

-No sé que te traes entre manos, pero aléjate de ella, Schwartz.- gruñó Ron mientras se colocaba entre la Ravenclaw y la Slytherin.

-Creo que estas dramatizando las cosas, Weasley.- dijo Andrea con simpleza, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia donde estaba la rubia. -Pero cómo tu caballero de brillante armadura nos impide seguir jugando, mejor lo dejamos para otra ocasión. Estamos hablando, Luna.- dijo Andrea, para luego caminar tranquilamente rumbo al castillo. La rubia se despidió con un movimiento de muñeca y una sonrisa, antes de girarse a ver a sus amigos.

-Creo que fuiste injusto, Ronald.- dijo Luna mientras lo miraba a los ojos, haciendo sonrojar al pelirrojo. -Ella no es mala persona, y sólo estábamos divirtiéndonos. Creo que es momento de superar los prejuicios que tienen contra los Slytherin.- añadió mientras miraba a sus amigos, que esquivaban el contacto visual. -Aunque a veces sean algo extraños. No entendí muy bien la parte del caballero, ¿alguno de ustedes podría explicármelo?- preguntó Luna mirando interrogatoriamente a los Gryffindor que sonreían mientras veían el rostro sonrojado de Ron.

* * *

Entró al salón y observó que ya había varias personas ubicadas en sus respectivos asientos. Sin demora, buscó un lugar donde acomodarse y se sentó algo ansiosa. Pronto empezaría el éxtasis de pociones, y esperaba que todo saliera bien.

-Tranquilízate Hermione. Eres la mejor estudiante de todo el curso, es imposible que repruebes.- dijo Harry, mientras colocaba una mano sobre el hombro de la joven.

-Pero, ¿Y si se me olvida algún ingrediente?, ¿o el tiempo de cocción?- preguntó algo ansiosa. Escucharon una risa masculina cerca de ellos, y no dudaron en saber quien era el causante.

-¿Dudando de ti a estas alturas, Granger?- preguntó Draco con arrogancia. -Es una pena que hasta ahora te des cuenta de tus verdaderas capacidades.- añadió antes de irse a sentar, dejando a Harry y a Ron enojados, mientras Hermione sólo fruncía el ceño. Hubiera sido mejor dejarlo enfermo y borracho en aquel pasillo.

-Imbécil.- murmuró Ron enojado, mientras fulminaba la espalda de Malfoy. -¿Con quién cree que…- comenzó a decir cuando fue interrumpido por el profesor que acababa de llegar.

-Todos a sus lugares, por favor.- dijo en voz alta y con una sonrisa. -El día de hoy se llevara acabo el éxtasis de pociones, el cual para mayor facilidad y dinamismo será práctico.- dijo Slughorn con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras los murmullos comenzaban a hacerse presente. Hermione levantó la mano para preguntar, recibiendo un asentimiento por el profesor.

-¿Cómo así profesor?- preguntó Hermione bajando la mano.

-El día de hoy, cada uno de ustedes pasará al frente y tomará un papel del caldero que esta en la mesa. En el papel estará escrito el nombre de la poción que tendrán que realizar. Tienen tres horas para completarla y no se preocupen por los ingredientes. Aquí hay todo lo necesario.- explicó Slughorn con entusiasmo. -Ahora, pasen en orden y comiencen a escoger sus pociones.- concluyó alegremente, para luego comenzar a pasar lista.

Hermione observaba como sus compañeros pasaban a buscar la poción que les tocaba realizar. Algunos venían con rostros aliviados, otros con el entrecejo fruncido, y unos más con la cara llena de preocupación. Suspirando, esperó poder completar el examen lo mejor posible.

-Granger.- escuchó que la llamaba el profesor, y esperando lo mejor, caminó hasta quedar frente al caldero. Tomó aire, y metió su mano para luego sacar el primer trozo de pergamino que encontró. Y sin saber aún que hacer, se fue a sentar mientras tenía la sensación de que ese trozo de pergamino le quemaba la piel de la mano.

Una vez se sentó, ignoró por completo la llamada de Harry y Ron, y con cuidado abrió el pergamino. Leyó una, y otra, y otra vez la palabra que había ahí escrita y parpadeó confusa, antes de suspirar.

-¿Qué tienes que hacer, Hermione?- preguntó Ron por enésima vez, al notar como su amiga comenzaba a prestarle atención.

-Amortentia.- murmuró Hermione mirando hacia al frente, mientras se llevaba una mano a la sien.

* * *

-Macmillan.- dijo el profesor, y vio pasar nervioso al Hufflepuff. Se río de él una vez paso a su lado, y esperó pacientemente a que fuera y regresará. Pronto sería el turno de él y estaba seguro que podría manejar cualquier poción que le colocaran a hacer. -Malfoy.- escuchó que decía el viejo rechoncho que hacía las veces de director de su casa y de profesor de pociones.

Se levantó y con paso seguro, caminó hasta la mesa donde reposaba el caldero. Sin dudarlo, metió su mano y tomó el primer pergamino que halló. Leyó su contenido y no pudo evitar sonreír. Slughorn se colocó a su lado, al ver su reacción y también sonrió al leer el pergamino, le palmeó el hombro y llamó a Theodore. Caminó hacia a su asiento, sonriendo y esperó a que todo el mundo escogiera. Al parecer, ese éxtasis iba a ser más fácil de conseguir de lo esperado.

* * *

Faltaba muy poco para que la poción estuviera lista, y estaba cansada del trabajo realizado. Por culpa de Ron, que le había pedido prestado un poco de Ópalo pulverizado, y se lo había terminado por completo, por lo que tuvo que ir y pedirle a Slughorn un poco más, demorándose así más tiempo del necesario, mientras pulverizaba manualmente el Ópalo. Maldito Ron, en momentos como esos deseaba dejarlo a la deriva.

Pero su trabajo estaba dando frutos, ya que la poción se estaba tornando nacarada y por fin veía el vapor ascender en espirales. La observó alegre y la olió. El olor a pergamino nuevo, a hierba recién cortada perduraba en la poción, pero el tercer olor había cambiado. Ya no olía a Ron, ahora era otro aroma que se le hacía conocido. Pero, ¿Qué era?

En eso vio pasar a Malfoy con una sonrisa, dirigiéndose a la salida del aula. Había terminado la poción y el interrogatorio posterior por parte del profesor. Lo observó levemente, antes de bajar su cabeza y levantar la mano, esperando a que el profesor se diera cuenta que lo llamaba. En eso sintió pasar a Malfoy al lado suyo y lo vio sonreír ampliamente.

-Que decepción, Granger. Ya te hacía afuera del salón estudiando para el éxtasis de mañana.- murmuró Draco deteniéndose levemente para sonreírle. -Esa poción esta casi perfecta, Granger aunque aún le faltaría un poco más de cocción si es que piensas agregar algún cabello tuyo.- añadió antes de irse riendo. Hermione apretó sus puños y contuvo la respuesta mordaz que quería espetarle al rubio. Respiró profundo un par de veces, y mandando al carajo todo, decidió hacerle caso a Malfoy. Esperaría un par de minutos más, y luego le mostraría que la Amortentia de Hermione Granger era tan buena como la de cualquier experto.

* * *

-¿Dónde estabas, Hermione?- preguntó Ron al ver a la joven llegar con una sonrisa de oreja. Pronto servirían la cena y la joven se había desaparecido inmediatamente después de terminar y entregar la poción.

-Por ahí con Luna.- respondió Hermione sonriendo un poco más al notar como las mejillas del pelirrojo se teñían. -Eres un cobarde, deberías decirle.- añadió mientras se sentaba justo al lado de Harry y frente a Ron.

-Hablando de luna, hoy me abrazó una vez terminado el éxtasis.- dijo Harry, mirando interrogatoriamente a la mesa de Ravenclaw donde la rubia leía tranquilamente.

-Ahora que lo dices, a mi también me abrazo.- murmuró Ron, esquivando la mirada de sus dos amigos que sonreían.

-Tal vez sea algún método nuevo para atrapar cualquiera de las criaturas que lee en el quisquilloso.- dijo Hermione restándole importancia, recibiendo un par de asentimientos por parte de sus amigos. En ese momento, colocó su vista en la mesa de las serpientes y observó con placer que en la mesa de Slytherin, Malfoy y sus amigos aún no había llegado.

Pero como el diablo sabe cuando hablan de él, notó como entraban al gran comedor y se ubicaban en el centro de la mesa de su casa. Se quedó mirando fijamente rumbo a esa mesa, sin pestañear y sin prestar atención a la conversación que Ron y Harry estaban sosteniendo con Ginny que acaba de aparecer, y se dispuso a disfrutar de su pequeña y dulce venganza.

* * *

-¿Cómo te fue en pociones, Schwartz?- preguntó Pansy con una sonrisa cinica, recibiendo una tranquila por parte de la joven.

-Bien, me tocó bastante fácil. - respondió mientras se encogía de hombros. -La solución de Hipo.- añadió al tiempo que tomaba asiento junto a Draco.

-Miserable suertuda.- murmuró Blaise, mientras se sentaba junto a Pansy y a Theodore. Theodore le metió un codazo una vez estuvieron sentados, mientras su rostro mostraba una sonrisa tranquila. Blaise se mordió los labios para no gritar una grosería y se masajeó levemente el área afectada.

-¿Te duele algo, Blaise?- preguntó Andrea, mirando al italiano con curiosidad.

-Nada.- respondió lo mejor que pudo al notar la mirada de advertencia que recibía. -Antes de que preguntes, a mi me tocó Felix Felices.- dijo al ver que la morocha se disponía a abrir la boca.

-Espero que la hayas hecho bien, Blaise. Porque esa poción no es complicada.- dijo Draco con una sonrisa. En ese momento entró una lechuza con un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel de regalo, el cual dejó justamente en la mesa de Slytherin, frente al rubio. Draco parpadeó ligeramente sorprendido, antes de sonreír al ver la pequeña caja de color verde musgo con lazo plateado y con una pequeña tarjeta adherida.

-¿De quién podrá ser?- preguntó Blaise, mientras comenzaba a servirse la cena.

-Dice que es de una admiradora.- respondió Draco con una sonrisa de medio lado. Tomando la caja entre sus manos, decidió guardarla para abrirla una vez llegara a su habitación en las mazmorras. Pero no contó con que se la arrebataran de las manos.

-No seas quisquilloso, Lucien. Lo más seguro es que la chica que te lo envió este mirando en este momento y quiera ver tu reacción hacia el regalo.- dijo Andrea mientras lo dejaba sobre la mesa. -Así que ábrelo ahora.- agregó señalando el paquete. Draco ignoró por completo el hecho de que le llamara nuevamente por un alias y no por su nombre, abrió el envoltorio, encontrándose con una caja de chocolates.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Pansy, quien observaba de reojo, mientras aparentaba estar interesada en su comida, mientras Theodore comía en silencio.

-Chocolates.- respondió Draco, mirándolos fijamente y con algo de duda.

-Dame uno.- pidió Andrea inmediatamente. Draco se encogió de hombros, mientras Pansy murmuraba algo parecido a niña caprichosa, y Blaise simplemente sonreía ante eso. Andrea observó los diferentes chocolates y se decidió por uno del centro para luego llevárselo a la boca y sonreír levemente mientras se lo comía. Esperando a que pidiera otro, ya que al fin y al cabo el chocolate era su dulce preferido, se dio cuenta que algo estaba mal al no escucharle hablar. En ese momento notó como Andrea se quedaba en silencio y mirando a lo lejos, abstraída. Siguió su mirada, encontrándosela observando la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Andrea- Llamó Draco, sin recibir respuesta. -Andrea.- repitió el rubio para obtener el mismo resultado. -Andrea, ¿No vas a pedir otro chocolate?- preguntó Draco comenzando a impacientarse al ver que su amiga no respondía.

-No quiero.- respondió por fin, mientras seguía viendo hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. -No puedo comer nada en este lugar. No sería correcto.- añadió dejando al rubio confundido y llamando la atención de Theodore, de Blaise y de Pansy.

-¿Qué no sería correcto, Andrea?- preguntó Draco con impaciencia. Su amiga estaba hablando pendejadas y eso le estaba desesperando, a parte de que lucía una expresión de idiota en su rostro.

Vio con asombro como la joven de cabello negro le ignoraba por completo mientras se colocaba de pie y sacaba su varita antes de comenzar a caminar rumbo a la mesa de los leones. Se quedó observando como llegaba a donde estaba cara rajada, la comadreja y Granger. Al notar la mirada desconfiada de los Gryffindor, se colocó de pie y fue tras ella, ante la mirada fija de los demás estudiantes.

-Esto es para ti, Potter.- escuchó que dijo Andrea mientras le apuntaba con la varita a Potter ante todos los Gryffindor que le apuntaban a la joven y la miraban serios, para luego, con un rápido movimiento, apuntar el techo del Gran comedor y hacer aparecer un mensaje.

_Estoy enamorada de ti, Harry Potter._

-¡AION!- Gritó fúrico una vez llegó a donde se encontraba su amiga, frente a un grupo de pálidos y sorprendidos Gryffindor. -¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?- gruñó mientras la tomaba del brazo.

-Pues lo que parece, Lucien.- respondió tranquilamente, mientras señalaba a Harry con una sonrisa. -Declarándome a Potter.- respondió haciendo que los colores escaparan del rostro del rubio. -A propósito de ello, esperaré tu respuesta en una semana Potter. Y te puedo asegurar que lograré que te enamores de mí en ese tiempo.- sentenció firmemente con una sonrisa ante la mirada atónita de todos los estudiantes.


	4. Capitulo 4

**_Hola a todos y todas las maravillosas personas que se han tomado el trabajo de leer mi(s) fic(s). No saben lo feliz que me hacen y por eso es que he decidido venir y dejar un capitulo que tiene mucho tiempo en mi pc, pero que por problemas en la universidad y el poco tiempo libre que dispongo, que se gasta practicamente en necesidades basicas como dormir, comer, bañarme y demás. Pero en fin, aquí estoy con un cap que espero les guste y me dejen muchos, muchos reviews. Soy algo avariciosa en este aspecto, si he de ser sincera y no saben cuanto me alimentan sus comentarios cuando estoy deprimida. Por eso espero que me ayuden a sanarme ahora mismo y a regresar a este maravilloso mundo._**

**_Sin mas que decir que mis amados bebes de ahora casi 11 meses y mi amado Sirius les mandan saludos._**

**_Atte:_**

**_Andrea I. Black_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Efecto de los Extasis.**

**Capitulo 4**

**

* * *

**

Todo el maldito plan había salido mal. Ahora, ¿Cómo carajo arreglaba el problema que había creado? No sólo había una Slytherin declarándosele a un Gryffindor, sino que armaba un escándalo en el Gran Comedor frente a todo el mundo. Tenía que solucionar eso rápido antes de que alguien se diera cuenta, porque sino habría severas repercusiones. ¿Por qué rayos Malfoy no comió el chocolate tal y como estaba planeado? Un poco de humillación pública no le haría mal a ese ego hiperinflado que era peor que un cáncer. Merlín, ayuda. Ayuda para salir de este embrollo, antes de que crezca a un nivel incomparable.

* * *

-¿Qué estabas pensando, Aion?- preguntó Draco mientras caminaba en círculos. Llevaba el uniforme completamente descompuesto y el cabello desordenado, por todas las veces que se había pasado las manos por él. Estaba en la sala común y no podía quedarse quieto.

-¿Qué podía haber estado pensando, Lucien?- respondió Andrea rodando los ojos, con lo que se ganó una mirada de advertencia del rubio. -Obviamente quería hacerle saber a Potter y a ese dichoso club de fans que tiene, que él me pertenecerá.- añadió mientras cruzaba la pierna. Estaba sentada en un sillón cerca de la chimenea, mientras era rodeada por Blaise, Theodore, Draco y una sonriente, demasiado sonriente, Pansy.

-Definitivamente no podías caer más bajo, Schwartz - dijo Pansy con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. -¿Potter? De todos los hombres del castillo, escogiste a Potter.- añadió con tono burlón, recibiendo una mirada fulminante por parte de los tres hombres. -¿Qué?- preguntó, comenzándose a enojar.

-Si no piensas ayudar, mejor vete.- dijo Draco sin rodeos, haciendo bufar a Pansy. La rubia sonrió cínicamente, y se levantó del sillón donde estaba, para luego simplemente despedirse e irse a su habitación.

-Ahora si, ¿Qué rayos te sucede?- preguntó Draco impaciente, mientras se inclinaba sobre Andrea para hacer contacto visual. -Potter.- escupió el nombre con desagrado. -Por Merlín, ¿Por qué mierda tuvo que ser Potter?- preguntó mirándola fijamente.

-No tengo una razón especifica, si eso es lo que quieres oír.- respondió tranquilamente, ante el escrutinio de los tres varones.

-Un Gryffindor.- murmuró para si mismo mientras se alejaba y volvía a agarrarse el cabello enojado. -De todas las malditas casas, escogiste un Gryffindor como blanco. Y no cualquier pelmazo de esa casa, sino al rey de todos ellos.- añadió mientras la señalaba acusadoramente con un dedo.

-Bueno, si voy a elegir algo tiene que ser lo mejor en su tipo.- respondió Andrea tratando de controlar la risa que intentaba escapar de sus labios.

-¡No te rías!- gruñó Draco, mientras Andrea se mordía los labios para no hacerlo.

-No me estoy riendo.- dijo entre risas, lo que exasperó aún más al rubio.

-¿Desde cuando te gusta Potter?- preguntó Blaise, con curiosidad. Había algo extraño en el comportamiento de su amiga pero realmente, ¿Qué podría ser? -Nunca habías hablado de Potter más allá de lo necesario, o tenido mayor opinión acerca de él.- añadió, mientras la miraba fijamente.

-Desde hoy.- respondió Andrea con simpleza, haciendo que los tres jóvenes enarcaran una ceja. -Sentí que era el hombre indicado para compartir el resto de mis días, y con el cual quiero tener 5 hijos, a los cuales les pondré a cada uno un nombre que comience con cada una de las vocales, una casa en el campo, un trabajo estable en el ministerio, un negocio rentable en el callejón Diagon y un par de mascotas.- respondió sorprendiendo a sus amigos. -Creo que una serpiente estaría bien, al fin y al cabo, Potter habla parsel.- añadió con aspecto pensativo.

-¿Es en serio?- preguntó Draco al borde de la histeria, para luego ver sonreír a su amiga.

-Obvio que no.- respondió Andrea, tranquilizándolos. -Sencillamente sé que me gusta y quiero que sea mi novio.- dijo con simpleza. -Aunque la perspectiva de tener algo serio con Potter no esta nada mal.- añadió mientras se encogía de hombros. Draco haló a los otros dos jóvenes, y los alejó de la morocha, que observaba tranquilamente el techo de la sala común.

-Es peor de lo que pensaba.- dijo Blaise una vez se alejaron lo suficiente para no ser escuchados. -¿Qué le puede ver a Potter? Ese idiota no tiene nada bueno.- preguntó mientras la observaba de reojo.

-Mi madre me va a matar cuando se entere.- murmuró Draco apesumbrado.

-Eso es lo de menos, imagínate que pensaran sus padres.- contradijo Blaise.

-¿Cuánto crees que se demore en saberlo su madre?-preguntó Theodore, mientras también la observaba de reojo. En ese momento la joven bajó su mirada y la dirigió a donde estaban los tres, para luego sonreír. Theodore suspiró, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Creo que para mañana en la mañana toda su familia lo sabrá y muy posiblemente mi madre también lo sepa.- respondió Draco dejando escapar un suspiro. -¿Cómo pudo haber pasado? Estaba bien hasta antes de la cena.- dijo, para luego quedarse en blanco. -Y tampoco alcanzó a comer nada sospechoso aparte del…Por supuesto, eso es.- dijo mientras se dirigía hacia donde esta la joven.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó al verse halada por el rubio.

-Vamos a buscar a Slughorn. Necesito que te de un antídoto para esa maldita poción.- respondió mientras la arrastraba hacia la salida.

-¿Poción? ¿Cuál poción?- preguntó confundida.

-Cual más que la amortentia que algún imbécil envió para mí y terminaste tú ingiriendo.- respondió mientras salía de la sala común. Maldita sea, ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes si era tan claro? Ahora, ¿Quién podría ser el causante? No había mucho que pensar para llegar a una respuesta. Esa Gryffindor se las pagaría todos y cada uno de los problemas que le estaba causando.

* * *

-Estás fregado, hermano.- murmuró Ron. Estaban sentados junto a la ventana de la sala común, intentando ignorar los cuchicheos de los demás estudiantes de Gryffindor que hablaban de lo mismo que ellos. La peculiar confesión a Harry Potter.

-Gracias por el apoyo, Ron.- murmuró Harry, mientras fruncía el ceño. Suspiró cansado, mientras se masajeaba la frente. ¿Cómo había podido acabar el día de esa manera? Schwartz. Schwartz enamorada de él. Sonaba tan extraño, tan hilarante. Tan imposible. -Aún no entiendo lo que sucedió en el Gran Comedor.- murmuró mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Yo tampoco entiendo que fue eso, pero me parece muy extraño.- dijo Ron mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Ron tiene razón, es muy raro. Schwartz no ha intercambiado más de un par de palabras con Harry y ahora sale con que esta enamorada de él. Debe haber algo más en esto.- añadió, recibiendo un asentimiento por ambos jóvenes. -Pero, ¿Qué?- se preguntó a si misma.

-Una Slytherin.- murmuró Ron mientras fruncía el ceño. -Sabía que eras popular pero, una Slytherin. Y no cualquier serpiente, sino una de las cercanas al hurón.- añadió Ron, recibiendo un par de miradas serias.

-No es algo de lo que estaría orgulloso, Ron.- dijo Harry mirando fijamente a Ron, quien se sonrojó levemente por su imprudencia.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer con su declaración?- preguntó Ron luego de unos instantes en silencio.

-Rechazarla, por supuesto.- respondió Hermione por él, haciendo que ambos jóvenes la observaran interrogante. -Sería insensato que Harry comenzara a salir con Schwartz bajo cualquier condición.- añadió mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Tienes razón en eso, pero recuerda que ella dijo que lograría enamorar a Harry en un lapso de una semana. ¿Quién sabe que tipo de artimañas utilizará?- dijo Ron, mientras miraba a su amigo preocupado.

-Tendremos que ser más cuidadosos de ahora en adelante. Sobretodo con cualquier cosa que vayas a comer, ¿Quién sabe si hasta utilicen Amortentia en ti? al fin y al cabo estamos hablando de una slytherin.- dijo Hermione recibiendo un par de asentimientos. -Bueno, me siento algo cansada. Por lo que me iré a la cama. Nos vemos mañana.- dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba y tomaba rumbo a las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios femeninos.

-Ahora si, dime la verdad. ¿Emocionado por la declaración sorpresa?- dijo Ron cuando vio desaparecer a Hermione con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

-Claro.- respondió sarcásticamente Harry mientras rodaba los ojos. -Espero emocionado lo que sucederá mañana.- añadió para luego suspirar. -¿Cómo rayos terminé enredado en esta situación?- preguntó desesperanzado a si mismo.

-Tal vez no sea tan malo como parece.- dijo Ron, mientras Harry enarcaba una ceja. -Podrías encontrarle algún beneficio, o descubrir cuales son sus planes contigo y utilizarlos en su contra.- añadió Ron, mientras Harry negaba.

-Mejor dejemos eso para después. El día de hoy fue desastroso y ya no quiero seguir pensando en nada.- dijo el ojiverde mientras se colocaba de pie. -Ya hablaremos de eso mañana. Así que nos vemos.- se despidió y se encaminó a los dormitorios.

* * *

-¿Qué dijo Slughorn ayer?- preguntó Blaise para luego tomar un trago de jugo de naranja.

-Ese gordo inútil no tenía ni un solo beozar.- masculló enojado mientras se servía el desayuno.

-¿Y por qué no la llevamos a la enfermería? Tal vez la enfermera tenga alguno.- comentó Blaise, mientras veía como Andrea desayunaba al tiempo que observaba fijamente a la puerta del Gran Comedor. -No me gusta verla así. Parece una Hufflepuff.- añadió mientras la señalaba con la cabeza, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Theodore y Draco.

-¿Por qué no la dejamos así? No le hace mal a nadie que Schwartz este enamorada de Potter.- dijo Pansy con una sonrisa, mientras se llevaba el tenedor a la boca. -Son una pareja soñada. Un imbécil con una estupida.- añadió luego de tragar el trozo de tocino.

-Pansy.- murmuró Theodore con tono serio, mientras la miraba con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Pero es la verdad, Theo.- replicó Pansy con una sonrisa. -El niñato egocéntrico y traumatizado de Potter junto a Schwartz. No es una mala combinación.- añadió con una sonrisa aún mayor.

-Una cosa es que tengas problemas conmigo, Parkinson.- comenzó a decir Andrea mientras seguía mirando hacia la puerta del gran Comedor. -Pero otra que te metas con Potter en mi presencia. Así que si quieres que todos esos lindos cabellos que tienes se mantengan en el lugar y del color que está, es mejor que te quedes callada.- afirmó mientras seguía mirando a la puerta, ante la atónita mirada de los jóvenes mientras se giraba y la miraba fríamente, antes de regresar a su posición inicial. En ese momento, entró Harry Potter y compañía, logrando sacarle una sonrisa a la morocha, ante la perpleja mirada de sus compañeros de casa.

* * *

-¿Están aquí?- preguntó Harry mientras caminaba hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Podía sentir la mirada de todo el mundo sobre él, y aunque eso lo había vivido en ocasiones anteriores, no dejaba de ser incómodo.

-Si, están sentados en el centro de la mesa.- respondió Hermione, quien observaba de reojo la mesa de las serpientes donde cuatro pares de ojos los veían con fijeza. -Malfoy, Zabinni, Nott y Schwartz están mirando hacia acá.- añadió, para luego mirar a su amigo que caminaba en silencio. Parecía tranquilo, pero ella sabía lo que realmente pasaba por la mente de él. Estaba completamente perplejo y no sabía que hacer en esta situación.

-Tranquilízate, Harry.- dijo Ron mientras le daba un par de palmadas en la espalda con una sonrisa, al tiempo que tomaba asiento en su mesa. Seguido de sus dos amigos. -Dudo mucho que alguna de esas serpientes se atreva a volver por este lugar. Así que come tranquilo.- añadió al tiempo que se servía el desayuno.

-Pues tus predicciones son tan exactas como las de Trelawney, porque ahí viene Schwartz.- dijo Hermione, mientras observaba a la joven acercarse sin titubear a su mesa.

-Buenos días Granger y Weasley.- saludó mientras les regalaba una sonrisa. Hermione enarcó una ceja, mientras Ron dejaba el tenedor a medio camino y la observaba con expresión sorprendida. En ese momento, ella se giró para ver a Harry, sonriéndole ampliamente, al tiempo que lo tomaba del brazo. -Buenos días para ti también, Potter.- dijo al tiempo que lo halaba, haciéndolo levantar. –Hoy hace un día tan maravilloso que sería una pena que lo desperdiciáramos aquí encerrados, así que… vamonos.- concluyó comenzando a arrastrar a un Harry Potter, estático y sin habla, hacia la puerta ante los ojos de todo el mundo.

-¿A dónde?- balbuceó cuando notaba que estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta del Gran Comedor. Giró su rostro y observó como sus amigos se levantaban para ir tras él, pero también notó con pesar como eran interceptados por Malfoy y compañía.

-Por supuesto que afuera. Es aburrido tener que desayunar siempre en el mismo lugar, ¿No te parece?- respondió Andrea con una sonrisa tranquila. Harry giró nuevamente su rostro y observó la expresión de la pelinegra, y sin saber realmente que hacer, se dejó arrastrar al tiempo que suspiraba con resignación. Y eso, que el día apenas estaba empezando.

* * *

-Tú- dijo con tono enojado al llegar a donde estaba la castaña.

-¿Yo? ¿Yo qué, Malfoy?- preguntó Hermione bufando, intentando alcanzar a la pelinegra y a su mejor amigo.

-Fuiste tú quien mandó esos malditos chocolates llenos de amortentia.- espetó furioso al tiempo que la agarraba del brazo. Al ver que no se podía soltar ni avanzar, se detuvo para mirar con fiereza al rubio.

-Suéltala, Malfoy.- gruñó Ron al ver la acción del slytherin.

-Cállate comadreja si no quieres salir mal parado en esto.- dijo Blaise inmediatamente.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que tú amiga esta bajo los efectos de una poción?- preguntó Hermione enarcando una ceja. -¿o que yo sea la causante de ello? Dudo mucho que yo sea la única persona en el castillo que no te soporte, hurón de pacotilla.- añadió rápidamente.

-Es obvio que es una poción, sino como explicas esa humillante muestra de afecto tan típica de Hufflepuff o Gryffindor hacia Potter.- respondió Draco mirándola fijamente. -Y aunque es cierto que no eres la única persona con la que no me llevo, dudo mucho que otros puedan conseguir tan fácilmente un cabello u objeto de Potter.- comentó con cierta ironía. -Y la comadreja macho aunque tuvo las oportunidades, no cuenta. No tiene el suficiente intelecto como para planear algo así.- agrega al verla abrir la boca.

-Draco, cálmate.- murmuró Theodore al ver como apretaba el brazo de la joven. -No te comportes como un bruto. Suéltala o le dejaras marcas.- añadió como si nada. El rubio bufó mientras la soltaba inmediatamente. No se había percatado de que aún la tenía agarrada del brazo, ni de la presión que hacía en el delgado antebrazo.

-Weasley deja de hacerle muecas a Blaise. No creo que se vaya a intimidar con esa pose de ataque tan infantil.- mencionó Theodore en tono monótono, enojando al Gryffindor, quien se alejo del slytherin y se colocó entre Hermione y el rubio. -Nadie le hará nada a Granger, Weasley. Y ahora por estar discutiendo estupideces, hemos perdido a Andrea y a Potter.- añadió mirando por donde se había marchado la pelinegra con el joven de gafas.

* * *

-Por aquí es.- sentenció señalando hacia el bosque.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre, Malfoy? Es imposible que hayan tomado ese rumbo.- refutó Hermione mientras se cruzaba de brazos. -Deben estar por los alrededores del lago.- añadió al notar el entrecejo fruncido del rubio.

-No siempre puedes tener la razón, sabelotodo. Estamos hablando de Andrea y de su forma de pensar.- contradijo Draco mirándola fijamente.

-Pero a orillas del lago es un buen lugar para hacer picnic.- dijo Hermione, zapateando el piso, cabreada.

-Tal vez para ti, pero no para Andrea.- mencionó el rubio con una sonrisa burlona. -No quieras imponer tu predecible comportamiento en mi amiga. Ella no usaría una locación tan obvia.- añadió jocoso, haciendo bufar a la castaña.

-Entonces, ¿Dónde propones buscar?- preguntó al tiempo que rodaba los ojos.

-Lo más seguro es que estén en alguna parte del bosque. A Andrea siempre le ha gustado entrar ahí.- respondió muy seguro de sí mismo y de sus palabras.

-Sí, claro.- murmuró Hermione. -Y por eso llevamos veinte minutos siguiendo tus indicaciones y aún no los encontramos. Se nota que conoces muy bien a Schwartz.- añadió sonriendo.

-Draco, deja de perder el tiempo y busquemos en otra parte.- murmuró Blaise aburrido. -Andrea y Potter no están aquí, y pronto tendremos que ir a hacer un extasis. Y no creas que iré a presentar ese examen sin desayunar.- agregó cansado.

-Hermione, deja de pelear con el hurón y vamos a buscar a otra parte.- exclamó impaciente Ron. -Tengo hambre y no pienso perderme el desayuno por tu culpa y la de la serpiente albina que es Malfoy.-

-Yo sé donde está Andrea.- mencionó casualmente una voz. Todos giraron a ver al responsable de dicha frase y se encontraron con el rostro tranquilo de Theodore Nott.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro? Tal vez es otra tontería como las que ha dicho Malfoy desde que salimos del Gran Comedor.- preguntó Hermione mirándolo seriamente. Theodore se encogió de hombros tranquilo.

-Está en ustedes creerme o no.- respondió con simpleza. -Lo único que sé es que hay una alta probabilidad de que Andrea esté en ese lugar con Potter.-añadió al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar.

-¿Y eso es?- preguntó Ron aburrido de discutir. Theodore giró su rostro mientras seguía caminando, notando como sus amigos y los dos Gryffindor lo seguían. Sintió una mirada fija en él y sus ojos se cruzaron con los grises de Draco. Sonrió levemente y volvió a posar su mirada adelante.

-El campo de Quidditch.-

* * *

-La vista desde aquí es fantástica.- mencionó alegre y risueña. Harry no pudo evitar suspirar al tiempo que levantaba su mirada del suelo y la posaba en su acompañante quien se encontraba de pie mirando a la distancia. -Come algo más, Potter. No es bueno para tu salud el que no te alimentes adecuadamente. Si sigues así serás un desgarbado más de Hogwarts- dijo Andrea al girarse y notar como el ojiverde no había probado bocado.

-No te preocupes, no le agregué amortentia u otra poción a la comida. Fui directo a la cocina desde temprano y le pedí el favor los elfos de preparar todo esto.-aclaró Andrea mirando a los diferentes platos de comida.

-Yo no…- trato de explicarse mientras se sonrojaba.

-Te ves bien de rojo Potter.- dijo casualmente mientras señalaba sus mejillas. -Aunque prefiero el verde y como este te queda. Tú sabes aquello del sentido de pertenecía hacia Slytherin.- agregó encogiéndose de hombros y mirándolo con una sonrisa.

Tomó un trozo de pan y lo observó con duda, para luego llevárselo a la boca, aunque se detuvo antes de morderlo. En eso se percató de la mirada fija de la joven, quien comía lentamente también.

-Si aún no me crees, puedo seguir probando cada cosa que quieras comer antes que tú Potter. Al fin y al cabo, ya he picado la mayoría de las cosas.- dijo, sin darle importancia. -O podemos hacer algo más osado.- añadió mientras se acercaba y le quitaba el trozo de pan de la mano, para luego llevárselo a la boca y acercarse al rostro del joven.

-¡Aion!- escuchó decir de una voz furiosa, antes de ser separada del joven-que-casi-besó. Bufó mientras se cruzaba de brazos y observaba a quien había arruinado su plan. -¿Qué estabas haciendo con Potter?- preguntó exasperado.

-Dudo mucho que no sepas lo que intentaba hacer con Potter.- respondió la joven Slytherin rodando los ojos, una vez hubo tragado el bocado de comida que aún tenía en la boca. En eso gira su rostro y se encuentra con la mirada sorprendida del joven de anteojos. Sonrió ligeramente y notó como los colores teñían sus mejillas. Potter era sorprendentemente tierno. Bueno, eso era un bonus insospechado. -Pero si necesitas explicación, iba a demostrarle a Potter que la comida estaba completamente normal.- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Dándosela de boca a boca?- preguntó exasperado el rubio, recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de la pelinegra.

-No esperaba esa reacción tan conservadora y anticuada de ti, Lucien. Ni que tú no hubieras hecho cosas peores.- dijo mirándolo tranquila. -Estás demasiado sobre protector, papá. Cuando tus pequeñas hijas tengan edad suficiente como para tener novio, no quiero imaginarme como trataras a los que quieran acercarse a ellas.- agregó en tono jocoso.

-Aion, no estoy para bromas.- gruñó Draco mirándola fijamente. La alemana lo miro largamente, antes de girarse y mirar a Theodore. Suspirando, señaló junto a ella.

-Está bien.- murmuró. -Mejor siéntense y coman algo, sé que no deben haber desayunado.- añadió señalando la comida. Los Slytherin inmediatamente se observaron entre si y tomaron asiento, para luego comenzar a probar bocado.

-Vamos Harry. No tenemos tiempo que perder.- apuró Hermione quien también se encontraba ahí. Mientras tanto Ron observaba la comida con interés, antes de ser halado por Hermione, quien le lanzó una mirada retadora. -Podrás comer todo lo que quieras en el Gran Comedor. Así que muévanse, que pronto será hora del extasis.-

-¿Se marchan tan pronto? ¿Y dónde está mi beso de despedida, Potter? No te puedes ir de una cita sin darme un beso de despedida.- dijo la alemana, mirando fijamente al Gryffindor con una sonrisa.

-Vamos Harry.- apresuró Hermione, mientras halaba a sus dos mejores amigos, para luego simplemente mirar con sospecha a la pelinegra, que suspiró mientras se despedía del joven de anteojos.

-Tenemos mucho de qué hablar, Andrea.- murmuró Draco, mirando fijamente a su amiga. Andrea se giró hacia donde se encontraba el rubio y no pudo evitar sentirse algo fastidiada y alegre a la vez. Draco era demasiado sobre protector con sus seres queridos.

-Cuando quieras, Lucien. Pero ahora termina de desayunar si no quieres sacar un Troll en encantamientos.- añadió en tono jocoso al tiempo que continuaba comiendo.

* * *

-Te dije que Schwartz no era confiable, Harry.- murmuró Hermione mientras desayunaban. -Quien sabe que te pudo haber puesto a comer.- añadió en tono preocupado.

-Estas exagerando, Hermione.- dijo Ron rodando los ojos, para luego mirar al ojiverde y sonreír socarrón. -Si no es porque llegamos, Harry hubiera conseguido marcar un gol.- añadió mientras sonreía a su amigo, quien no podía evitar sonrojarse.

-Cállate Ron. Esto es serio.- espetó Hermione de mal humor. -No esperaba que Schwartz hiciera un movimiento de frente. Por lo que debes andar con cuidado, porque no se sabe que intentará la próxima vez.-

-Lo haces ver como si ella estuviera intentando atentar contra la vida de Harry.- murmuró Ron con la boca llena.

-Deja de hablar con la boca llena. Es la enésima vez que te lo digo y aún no aprendes a comportarte.- dijo Hermione asqueada.

-Y es la enésima vez que te digo que no me importa. Yo como con la boca llena si se me da la gana.- refutó Ron, comenzando a ponerse de mal genio.

-Eso no tiene sentido, Ron.- murmuró Hermione mientras rodaba los ojos. -En fin, debes cuidarte de Schwartz, pero también de Malfoy. No sabemos bien que es lo que está sucediendo, pero es casi seguro que ese hurón está detrás de todo.- añadió Hermione mientras se colocaba de pie, antes de dirigirse al salón de encantamientos y lanzarle una última mirada reprobadora a Ron.

-No le hagas caso, Harry. Simplemente esta paranoica.- comentó Ron, restándole importancia. El ojiverde no pudo hacer nada más que suspirar y recoger sus cosas antes de seguir a su amiga y dirigirse al salón de encantamientos, donde se encontraría a Malfoy y sus amigos, incluyendo a la pelinegra que comenzaba a convertirse en un problema.


End file.
